L'autre bout de moi
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - "Dis, Fred... On se quittera jamais ?" "Ben non, évidemment. Pourquoi ?" Menteur...


**L'autre bout de moi**

« Je me souviens il me semble des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble… Je retrouve dans ce sourire la flamme de mes souvenirs… »

_Anastasia_

* * *

J'éclate de rire tandis qu'il se rue vers nous, fou de rage. Tu prend ma main et m'intime dans un hoquet hilare de prendre la fuite avec toi. On échange un regard complice et tu cours. Percy est toujours à nos trousses, l'œuf de Buloutre encore fraîchement cassé dégoulinant sur sa tête en un liquide flasque et verdâtre, pas franchement attirant. Tu ris de plus belle alors qu'il prolifère des menaces sans fond et qu'il nous lance des insultes furibondes que nous interceptons au vol et qui se fracassent par terre sous le poids de nos rires.

Nous dégringolons à toute vitesse l'escalier tordu. Nous sautons les dernières marches ensemble et atterrissons d'un même geste, parfaitement synchronisés, comme toujours, un genou à terre. Je fonce dans le jardin par la porte de la cuisine et, sans me retourner, je sais que tu es derrière moi ; je sens ta présence. Il y a toujours eu un lien très fort entre nous, mais je suppose que c'est parfaitement normal. Cette relation complice qui nous lie doit exister avec n'importe quels frères jumeaux. Tu es comme moi, et pourtant, tout l'inverse. Le soleil frappe ma peau d'une chaleur agréable. Nous courons dans l'herbe jaunie et un peu défraîchie par l'été et le temps. J'hésite trois secondes, puis me retourne… Pour constater avec un sourire que j'avais raison. Percy s'est arrêté, à bout de souffle. Tu es là, juste à côté de moi, courant exactement au même rythme sans l'ombre d'une faiblesse. Tu t'arrête pour le regardé. Vous êtes tous les deux pliés en deux ; toi d'hilarité, lui de manque d'air. Puis il se redresse brusquement, nous jette un dernier regard furieux et repart d'un pas qu'il croit digne vers la maison, le menton fièrement levé. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne fait qu'accentuer notre fou rire.

Je ne me demande pas ce qu'il fait, en ce moment, car je le sais, et toi aussi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que bientôt, ça va barder pour nous. Mais tu t'en moque autant que moi, car on a l'habitude. Finalement, personne ne nous en veut vraiment à chaque fois, car on est un peu les rayons de soleil de cette famille, ceux qui répandent la joie… aux dépends des autres. Le plus souvent, les 'autres', c'est Perce. C'est dingue comme c'est marrant de l'embêter…

Il est plus vieux que nous mais on le maîtrise à chaque fois : supériorité en nombre. Et puis en imagination, aussi, en inventivité. On trouve toujours de nouveaux moyens de l'énerver. Quand je disais tout à l'heure qu'on était différents… C'était pas vraiment la vérité. On se ressemble beaucoup, quasiment à l'identique. Enfin, au physique, c'est normal, mais je parle de la mentalité. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'on communique par la pensée tant nous sommes liés. Ils nous arrive souvent de penser exactement aux mêmes choses en même temps. Je crois aussi qu'on peut ressentir les émotions de l'autre… Je dis ça parce qu'un jour, il y a quelques mois, on s'amusait à infiltrer toute une armée d'araignées dans la chambre de Ron, et tu as glissé sur l'une d'elle. Tu t'es ramassé par terre, croulant tout ton poids sur ton poignet gauche, et j'ai eu mal. J'ai eu mal à ta place, enfin, en même temps que toi. J'ai ressenti ta douleur, étrangement… Je sais pas si c'est normal.

Oh, tiens, voilà maman. Elle a l'air contente… Non, c'est ironique, évidemment. Derrière elle gambade Percy ; il nous balance un regard assassin et satisfait. Je devine avant même de me tourner vers toi l'expression de ton visage. Tu pense à la même chose que moi, en cet instant, j'en suis sûr. Discrètement, tu sors d'une des poches de ton jean une mousse bizarre et couleur chair. Tu en glisse dans tes oreilles et me lance un clin d'œil amusé. Je fronce les sourcils, te traitant de traître des yeux : tu ne m'en a pas donné. Je vais donc devoir subir seul les foudres de notre génitrice adorée ? Coupable, tu ôte la mousse et la fourre dans ta poche. On va supporter ça à deux, comme toujours. Je te remercie silencieusement de ne pas m'abandonner face à cette habituelle situation.

- George Weasley ! vocifère-t-elle en plantant son regard brillant de colère sur moi. Comment peux-tu…

- Euh, non, moi c'est Fred ! tentais-je avec un sourire joyeux.

- Ah ? Oh, désolée, mon chéri… FRED WEASLEY ! COMMENT PEUX-TU OSER TRAITER TON FRÈRE DE…

- En fait, je plaisantais. George, c'est moi.

Tu ricane. Elle ne semble pas amusée par ma plaisanterie. Faut dire qu'on la sort à tout le monde depuis notre naissance et quand on l'essaie pendant qu'elle nous passe un savon, curieusement, ça ne la fait jamais rire. Dommage, pourtant, elle aurait bien besoin de se décrisper un peu.

- Je me moque de savoir qui est qui ! s'emporte-t-elle, rouge de fureur, alors que Percy se balance d'avant en arrière, se dandinant joyeusement sur ses talons. Vous êtes tous les deux coupables ! Est-ce vraiment si dur, si irréalisable de vous tenir tranquille une heure ou deux ?

- Une heure ou deux ? m'offusquai-je. On est pas des machines !

Tu étouffe un gloussement derrière la manche trop longue de ton sweat-shirt orange vif qui jure avec tes cheveux. Je me rends soudain compte que tu dois avoir chaud, là-dessous, avec le temps qu'il fait, mais ne relève pas ; pas tant que la tornade ambulante sera là. Je m'efforce de prendre un air désolé devant l'étincelle dangereuse qui allume ses yeux.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rigoler ! Vous êtes vraiment épuisants ! A peine treize ans et déjà de vrais petits monstres… Il faudra que je pense à acheter des laisses ! Percy est responsable, lui !

- Perce a quinze ans ! répliquai-je.

- Et un balai coincé dans le…

- FRED !

Ce fut à mon tour de pouffer derrière ma manche. On échange un regard et tu me souris. A deux, on est plus forts, et impossible de se sentir coupables devant maman.

- Ben quoi ? proteste-tu. C'est vrai ! Il n'a même pas de petite amie… Je sais même pas si il a des amis tout court ! A part les membres de son club d'échec version sorcier, bien sûr, mais c'est tout ! Personne ne l'aime, il est tellement… ennuyeux ! Et sérieux ! Comment apprécier un type pareil ?

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui ainsi ! s'écrie-t-elle. C'est ton frère !

- On choisit pas sa famille, lâche-tu dans un soupire mélodramatique.

Percy écarquille les yeux, vexé et visiblement outré.

- TU DEVRAIS UN PEU PLUS PRENDRE EXEMPLE SUR LUI, AU LIEU D'ÊTRE TOUJOURS AVEC GEORGE À PREPARER JE NE SAIS QUEL COUP FOURRE ! hurle maman, visiblement hors d'elle.

Cette fois, tu n'ose pas répliquer. Je sais que, comme moi, tu n'aime pas provoquer sa colère. Enfin, dans un sens, si, puisque sa colère est provoquée par nos bêtises, et tu aime faire des bêtises, mais la voir dans cet état ne t'amuse pas vraiment. C'est notre mère, après tout, depuis le temps qu'on la fait tourner en bourrique… Mais aussi, si elle ne défendait pas toujours cet imbécile de petit prétentieux exaspérant…

- Je suis très déçu de votre comportement ! ajoute l'imbécile en question d'un ton pompeux. J'ai honte de vous ! Quelle immaturité à votre âge !

- Perce, treize ans, c'est pas encore l'âge d'être mature ! réplique-tu d'un ton acide en le fusillant des yeux.

Il lève le menton, comme tout à l'heure. A croire qu'il essaie de se foutre le nez dans les nuages…

- Je ne demande même pas si la leçon est acquise ! s'exclame maman en nous dévisageant, l'un après l'autre, ignorant ta remarque. Treize ans ! Treize ans que j'essaie de vous inculquer les bonnes manières de base ! Vous êtes incontrôlables ! Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de soucis avec Percy, ni même avec Bill. Même Charlie, qui n'était pas un exemple de sérieux… Il l'était beaucoup plus que vous ! J'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec votre caractère ! Quand vous étiez petits, j'avais deux gamins dans les pattes, deux frimousses adorable qui couraient partout, deux bouilles semblables saupoudrée de taches de rousseurs qui me faisaient devenir folle avec leur idées explosives… Vous faisiez des bêtises avant d'avoir appris à parler, lire et marcher ! C'est encore pire maintenant que vous avez grandi ! Etudier la magie vous est d'une aide précieuse à vos manigances, bien que je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de vos notes… Et le pire, c'est votre imagination débordante ! Vous ne manquez jamais d'inventivité pour vos farces… Et c'est votre entourage qui en paie le prix ! Vous êtes tout simplement in-con-trô-lables !

Un silence accueille ce petit discours. Je souris imperceptiblement et croise ton regard. Tu semble impassible, mais la commissure de tes lèvres tressaillis. Je sais que tu es aussi flatté que moi par ses paroles. Nous faire qualifier d'incontrôlables est décemment l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'elle pouvait nous faire. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant mon sourire et en interceptant notre regard. Elle doit croire à une quelconque moquerie. Sa fureur, qui semblait s'être un peu calmée, reprend. Elle s'enflamme aussitôt, comme si on avait attisé les flammes de sa colère.

- J'oubliais aussi un détail important ! gronde-t-elle. J'ai appris que votre insolence en agaçait plus d'un, dans votre entourage…

Je me sens obligé de corriger :

- Elle agace seulement les adultes.

- C'est faux ! proteste Percy, de sa voix hautaine. Je suis agacé !

- Tu pense comme un adulte, ricane-tu en le toisant avec dédain. T'es pathétique.

- JE NE CROIS PAS QUE CE SOIT LUI, LE PLUS PATHETIQUE, DANS CETTE HISTOIRE ! hurle-t-elle en enfonçant son index dans ton torse.

Tu recule d'un pas, surpris. Elle est en pétard, sérieusement. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu t'efforce pourtant d'avoir l'air coupable, mais il t'es parfaitement impossible de baisser les yeux. Je le sens, je le sais. Je n'y arrive pas non plus. Elle tourne brusquement les talons et repart à grands pas vers la maison, Percy trottinant derrière elle comme un chiot. En poussant la porte qui donne sur la cuisine, on l'entend hurler dans une dernière complainte de désespoir :

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT À MERLIN POUR AVOIR DES ENFANTS PAREILS ?

Tu soupire, visiblement détendu, et te tourne vers moi. Aussitôt que nos regards se croisent, je me mord violemment la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. La complicité nous lie comme un fil invisible incroyablement fort. Je vois que tu retiens avec peine de t'esclaffer aussi. On s'autorise un sourire et on s'affale d'un même geste dans l'herbe râpeuse. La question que je me posais tout à l'heure me revient brusquement.

- Pourquoi tu portes un sweat comme ça en plein été ? Tu dois pas crever de chaud ?

Te souris, les yeux rivés vers le ciel parsemé de nuages blancs et cotonneux. Il n'y a jamais eu de secret entre nous. On se devinait par un simple regard, de toute façon. Je t'encourage à continuer d'un toussotement explicite.

- C'est un cadeau, réponds-tu simplement.

- Johnson ?

- Oui.

- La poursuiveuse ?

- Elle-même.

Un rire amère se coince dans ta gorge. Malgré tout ce qui nous lie, je sens que ça te gêne de parler de ça. Pourtant, je poursuis mon interrogatoire, ravi de t'en faire cracher un peu plus à chaque mot.

- Elle te plaît.

Plus une constatation qu'une question.

- Elle est en même année que nous, nan ? Enfin, elle aussi, elle entrera en troisième à la rentrée…

- Ouais. Fais pas comme si tu savais pas.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Et toi ? J'ai remarqué.

Je sursaute et te dévisage. Ton sourire ne t'as pas lâché. Tu semble concentré sur un nuage, un peu à ta droite.

- Tu as remarqué quoi ?

- Comment tu regardais Bell.

- Qui ça ? répliquais-je d'un ton que je voulais dégagé mais qui devait tout simplement sembler stupide et me trahir parce que ton sourire s'élargit. Oh, Katie ?!

- Non, Brandon. Ben oui, Katie, crétin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

J'y crois pas. Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est perturbant et très vexant. En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, à bien y réfléchir.

- Ne fais pas semblant ! Je sais très bien qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent. Et semble te trouver à son goût. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Juste la façon dont elle te bouffe des yeux depuis la première année…

- Ca veut rien dire. Si elle me trouve bien, c'est que tu lui plait aussi…

- Je parle pas de physique, Georgie.

- Alors de quoi tu parles, Freddie ?

- Je parle de tout le reste. Ta personnalité, ton caractère…

- Tout va ensemble. On est des jumeaux. Des copies. Des clones. On est pareils.

- Eh bien il faut croire qu'on a chacun un petit plus.

- Ah ouais ? Et quoi ?

- Alors ça… Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Y'a que les filles pour détecter ce genre de trucs.

- Elle a dû prendre un sérieux coup sur la tête.

- Fais pas le modeste, t'es pas mal.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu te trouve beau !

- Eh ! J'y peux rien si tu me ressemble !

- Quoi ?! Même pas vrai ! C'est toi qui me ressemble !

- Non, c'est toi !

- Toi !

_- Toi !_

- Toi !

Je fus le premier à mettre un terme à ce petit jeu digne de deux gamins de cinq ans. Oui, bon, au bout de dix minutes, d'accord, mais je n'aime pas céder, et vu que t'es aussi borné que moi…

- Regarde ce nuage, me lance-tu soudain.

Je suis des yeux celui que tu me montre du doigt. Je sursaute et souris largement en lui découvrant une forme tordue qui ressemble un peu à un poulet. C'était notre manière de nous amuser préférée, quand on était petits : trouver des formes aux nuages.

- On dirait un hyppogriffe, non ? dis-tu.

- J'aurais penché pour un poulet, admis-je en secouant la tête.

- Eh, mais bien sûr ! C'est ça !

- De quoi ?

- La différence entre nous ! Notre façon d'envisager les dessins dans le ciel !

Je m'esclaffe, malgré la stupidité de ta remarque qui se voulait drôle – et qui l'est… décidément, être nés le 1er avril était un signe pour nous. Soudain, un doute affreux me prend à la gorge, une question existentielle qui m'envahit brusquement l'esprit, surgissant de je ne sais où. Je tente d'empêcher de la lâcher quand elle franchit mes lèvres entrouvertes sans permission.

- Dis, Fred… On se quittera jamais ?

Tu abandonne ta contemplation des nuages pour te tourner vers moi, haussant un sourcil surpris. Je fixe tes yeux bruns si semblables au miens, attendant ta réponse.

- Ben non, évidemment. Pourquoi ?

- Non, mais t'as pas compris. On sera toujours ensemble, hein ? Quoi qu'il arrive ? Jamais-jamais ?

- M'enfin, bien sûr que non ! Jamais ! Comment on pourrait décoller des jumeaux comme nous ? On est inséparables depuis qu'on est nés !

- Mais si il nous arrive quelque chose…

- Eh, Georgie, calme-toi. Il nous arrivera jamais rien, d'accord ? Papa dit toujours que la vie est belle et que les moldus sont extraordinaires. Bon, oublie le dernier truc, mais sérieusement… Ouh, là, là, qu'est-ce que tu me fait dire ? J'ai dit 'sérieusement', moi ? Tu va me rendre dingue, frangin. Pff… Je disais donc. Il peut rien nous arriver tant qu'on est ensemble et qu'on se quitte jamais.

- Je me séparerai jamais de toi ! C'est comme m'enlever un bout de moi !

- Ouais, exactement. Et ça peut pas arriver ! Jamais. Parce que je survivrai pas sans mon meilleur bout de moi ! ajoute-tu avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Et personne pourra jamais me l'enlever.

- Promit ?

- Juré.

Je souris, un peu plus confiant. Cette interrogation est survenue d'un coup et m'a profondément inquiété pendant l'espace de quelques instants d'horreur. Nous reprenons ensemble notre contemplation. Je remarque du coin de l'œil que tu mordille nerveusement la manche de ton sweat, tout en plongeant ton nez plein dedans, comme si la plus délicieuse odeur du monde y était imprégnée. Je devine que c'est celle d'Angelina Johnson qui doit ne pas avoir totalement disparue. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas mal, mais je préfère Katie. Enfin, peut-être que nos préférences changeront avec le temps, je ne sais pas…

Je ferme les yeux et soupire d'aise. Le soleil sur ma peau me fait du bien… Notre peau. Bon sang, la même peau pâle toute tachetée de minuscules taches de rousseurs, avec les joues souvent roses. Une vrai peau de rouquin. Une peau de Weasley. Je trouve ça amusant de nous différencier par petits détails ; par exemple, je sais que juste sous l'œil gauche, tu as trois taches de rousseur que je n'ai pas. En revanche, j'en ai deux sur la tempe droite. Je l'ai un jour fait remarquer à papa parce que ça m'agaçait qu'il se trompe tout le temps dans nos noms. Je me souviens que je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire à maman, parce que c'était beaucoup plus marrant de la voir se tromper et pouvoir ensuite la corriger. C'était tellement drôle quand elle m'appelait par ton prénom. Ca nous faisait tous les deux rire et on plaisantait dessus. A l'époque…

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Je te regarde en silence, sentant mes yeux s'embuer de larmes. Ce jour d'été, je me suis mordu férocement la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Cette nuit, c'est pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Je dois rester droit, pour maman, pour Gin' et pour tous les autres. Je ne dois pas flancher, rester debout, rester celui que j'ai toujours été, qu'on a toujours été. Mais cette nuit, alors que je fixe tes yeux vides, aucune plaisanterie ne me vient. Aucune blague, aucune farce, aucun jeu de mot. Plus rien. Le vide. Une déchirure. Une partie de moi morte avec toi. Tu m'avais promit, Fred, tu m'avais juré… On s'était dit pas de coup fourré sur ça. On s'était dit qu'on se quitterai pas, jamais, qu'on resterai toujours ensemble. J'ai tenu parole. Pourquoi pas toi, hein ? D'où tu te permet de me lâcher, comme ça ? Faux frère ! Traître ! Menteur ! Que du blabla, des promesses en l'air. Ta peau d'une pâleur de mort, tes yeux dénués de l'éclat de joie habituel qui les illuminait autrefois, tes lèvres entrouvertes figées dans un dernier sourire. Ton dernier rire. A travers ce sourire, je revois comme un flash d'une clarté déconcertante cet après-midi d'été. Cet œuf de Buloutre qui coulait doucement dans les cheveux de Percy. Maman qui nous grondait une fois de plus, le défendant comme si c'était lui le plus jeune. Le sweat-shirt que t'avais offert Angelina lors de notre deuxième année.

T'es mort, Freddie, mort devant moi. Et pour la première fois en vingt ans, je trouve plus les mots. C'est étrange, on a toujours été dotés d'un sens de la répartie plutôt convaincant, toi et moi, pourtant… Je vois Perce, affalé sur ton corps, secoué de hoquets. Maman te serrant contre elle, pleurant tout son saoul. Papa debout à côté d'elle, titubant, les jambes tremblantes. Ginny agenouillée près de toi, caressant tes cheveux, des larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues, dessinant des traînées sales… Et tous les autres qui se réunissent peu à peu autour de toi. Et moi, planté là comme un imbécile, ne parvenant pas à décrocher mon regard de ton sourire figé. Il sonne aussi creux que tes mensonges, aussi vide que tes yeux. Je revois toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux et constate que je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir dans lequel tu ne figure pas. Je ne sais pas si je supporterai cette idée d'avoir toujours vécu tous les deux, grandit ensemble, fait les quatre cent coups, partagés tant de moments et de souvenirs et… finir seul, sans toi, sans 'un bout de moi' comme on disait.

Je ne résiste pas longtemps. Je m'écroule à genoux devant toi, les plaintes déchirantes de maman résonnant douloureusement à mes oreilles – enfin, à mon oreille. J'ai l'impression qu'on me lacère le cœur. Tu aimais bien plaisanter sur le fait que je n'ai plus d'oreille gauche, comme pour minimiser l'incident, pour que je ne m'inquiète pas… Je pleure longtemps, entouré de ma famille qui désormais compte un membre de moins. T'es tombé au combat, le sourire sur le visage, comme tu as toujours vécu. Je me lève soudain et cours dehors, ignorant les sortilèges qui fusent, les étincelles de couleur… Je ne les vois pas. Les couleurs. Il n'y en a plus, je vis dans un monde en noir et blanc, maintenant. Parce qu'un univers sans toi est un univers totalement dénué de joie de vivre, de bonheur, de lumière, de rires et de sourires… Je lève les yeux. Le ciel de velours me semble paisible, malgré les cadavres qui s'étendent sous lui. Les étoiles brillent bien et fort, cette nuit. L'herbe du parc, éclairée par la Lune, est toute tachée de rouge. Des corps partout, que j'ignore, n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle.

Cette constellation. Elle est magnifique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant – peut-être parce que je ne prends jamais vraiment le temps de regarder le ciel, la nuit. Elle brille de mille feux, comme pour attirer mon regard. Je souris douloureusement.

Je trouve qu'elle ressemble à un hyppogriffe.

Toi, tu y aurais sûrement vu un poulet...


End file.
